Return of Savanti
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Story on request: Donnie's thoughts and perception of what happened during their fight(s) in the past. Huge spoilers! Slightest bit of fluff. I do not own TMNT.
1. Part 1

**Author's note: SPOILERS for 'return of Savanti' (S04E20)**

Donnie's POV

I didn't feel very well when we went to the museum, no. And although every cell in my body was yelling at me to stay at home and rest, I couldn't do it! This exhibition was a once in a lifetime chance! I took April (who was very excited!) and my brothers (who did nothing but complain all the time).  
>When we finally got there, I could barely contain myself. All I wanted to do was jump around and start screaming like a teenage girl who stood in front of her idol. But dinosaurs were kind of my idol.<br>As long as I can remember, I loved dinosaurs. Not comic books, not race cars. I just loved the fact that we originated from a species that still held so many secrets, even thousands of years after their extinction.  
>My brothers kept complaining about how boring it was, but I ignored them. I wasn't planning on letting them spoil my fun!<p>

Then, all of a sudden Savanti shows up with a message from the past. After that, Renette shows up with the message that she'll graduate when/if she graduates. She's (sort of) our friend and she asked our help. She always gave me a headache, but still… We felt like we should help her. Mostly because we agreed that if we left it to Renette, all of us would be goners!

We made it to the past. But time travelling does give you a strange feeling. Just the realization that everything you do can permanently change everything in the future. Even the slightest change can create an alternate future and change everyone's life for ever. Including our own.  
>But I would lie if I would say that I wasn't excited about reaching the time when the dinosaurs lived. We packed everything up and got going.<p>

Because of my cold, I couldn't stop sneezing. Sadly enough, that scared a herd of huge dinosaurs. I yelled at Renette to get us out of there, but the sceptre didn't work. Not that I was surprised, but hey: excuse me for being optimistic! So I just threw her over my shoulder and kept running. My condition wasn't what it had been before I got sick and I ran the slowest of the four of us, but I could still keep up with them.

Mikey and Raph started 'surfing' on their backs. It looked like they were having loads of fun, but I was a little busy trying to keep both me and Renette alive! When I finally decided to also jump onto one of them, I heard my brothers yelling my name. I saw them standing on a rock and motioning me to join them.  
>But believe me when I tell you that if you're not good in sports, you don't have a wonderful condition in the first place, you don't feel well AND you're carrying someone on your shoulder… jumping on a high rock isn't as easy as it sounds!<br>Thank god Leo and Raph were standing there to catch us! Otherwise, I would have been turtle goo!

I still tried to help her by offering to fix the time sceptre. Everyone knew there was nothing I could possibly do, but I was only trying to be nice. In the meanwhile, Mikey was making a new friend. That friend being a triceratops Mikey named Zog!

There is just nothing normal about our lives… I hated to, but I couldn't help to start nagging about Mikey feeding that animal. I was just getting cranky!  
>And to top everything of, we were attacked by vicious carnivores!<br>While I was keeping an eye on our attackers, I heard Raph talking to Renette: "Remind me, what did you say? Oh yeah! This is gonna be a breez!" Even Renette should have heard the sarcasm in his voice.  
>But I agreed with him. I couldn't think of a worse situation at the moment.<p>

Why does life always have to prove we wrong?! Not even five minutes later both Renette and me were cornered by one of these fascinating, yet terrifying animals. I would have died right then and there… if my cold hadn't interrupted. I should have just ran away, I know that! But at that moment, I wanted to prove that I was strong and well trained enough to fight him and win. Sadly enough, he threw me off and I couldn't get back up in time.  
>I couldn't do anything else but silently thank Mikey for befriending Zog, who saved our lives.<p>

I heard Raph and Leo talking about if we could have scared them off, but I was with Leo on this one.  
>"You think something horrible is coming now?", Raph asked with the slightest bit of fear in his voice.<br>Leo nodded with emotion at all on his face: "Yup".

Then, Savanti came out of the woods on top of a Tyrannosaurus and laughed in a way only true villains can.  
>I gulped and thought about all those things I still wanted to do in my life.<br>Mostly about what I should have done in my life, like telling my family how much I love them.

This next fight would determine if I still would get the chance or not.  
>And that on its own was all the motivation I needed to win this!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: First story ever on request, so please: be gentle! I hope you liked it! :) Any other requests are more than welcome, just put it in a review or send me a PM. Updates may be a little late due to school starting all over :P. But I'll keep writing, no matter what! :D <strong>


	2. Part 2

Donnie's POV

Savanti started to tell us that he was expecting us and that he wanted the time scepter, or else… The classic villain talk. I only noticed the 'what else', when I turned around. Huge carnivores were walking up to us. Or I'm allergic to these dinosaurs or my cold is just getting worse, but as soon as I saw them I had to sneeze. Good thing Mikey stopped me just in time!  
>From the corner of my eye, I saw Leo putting Renette on Zog and telling her something. Probably (hopefully) about fixinf the time sceptre. Who would have thought that running around between dinosaurs could be so tiring?<p>

The following fight between Zog and Renette VS Savanti and the T-rex wasn't very exciting. But it did lead to the fight between Savanti and Leo. Then, to top everything of… Renette got kidnapped.  
>Great… We had some spare time between running for our lives and fighting to stay alive anyway!<p>

On our way to Renette and I almost fell to the ground. Just because of my annoying cold! How stupid… I could see the concern in the eyes of the others, especially in Leo's.  
>But I hate getting a special treatment. I'm no better or worse than the others, I'm just like them! So I want to be treated like that!<br>Anyway, I explained my theory about the bright star in the sky. To me, it was a meteor. To be more specific: thé meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs! And I don't want to be around when that happens!

When we finally found where Renette was held captive, it made me want to hurl. A huge 'monument', all made of dinosaur bones. And believe me when I tell you that climbing that thing is a lot worse than just looking at it!

When we were (finally!) at the top, Savanti told us his plan and we became even more determined to get out of there with Renette.  
>Leo went to get the sceptre and then save Renette, because he's the best fighter and the calmest out of the four of us. We tried to stop Savanti. But it didn't take long before we were down and he was heading for Leo, thus taking him down as well.<p>

Later, I assigned myself the job of saving Renette and then getting the sceptre while the others fought. Finally, we managed to succeed.  
>But we had to make a sacrifice… Savanti was gone, but so was the time sceptre. That meant: no way of getting home. And because we had succeeded, the meteor definitely would hit.<br>And until it hit, we just had to survive.  
>A couple of months living between dinosaurs was both cool and unreal. But I do think we got closer.<p>

When we finally got the time sceptre back, we just wanted to go home and forget all of what happened.

And I think everyone did. Renette definitely, she forgets a lot!  
>The others never really talk about what happened…<br>But I know I could never forget something like that. I was living in my biggest nightmare… but also my greatest dream. If I could trade what happened for just a quiet day in the lair… If we had said 'no' that day in the museum… I wouldn't have. Even if the others hadn't gone, I would have. And yes, maybe I would have died, but at least I would have done what I always wanted to do since I was a little kid: walking between dinosaurs. But there was still something bugging me…

Two days after we got back the four of us were just sitting in the living room watching some comedy. During the break nobody said anything, all of us absorbed in our own thoughts.  
>Then, I broke that silence: "You guys?"<br>Everyone turned around so they faced me. "What's up, Don?", Leo asked.  
>I took a deep breath and sighed: "I love you guys, you know that?"<br>They all looked startled, but then they started smiling. "We love you to, dude!", Mikey answered.  
>A big group hug followed!<p>

I finally had said what I should have said so long ago… :)

**Author's note: First of all: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for such a long time without any updates! I was just busy with the beginning of school and studies and I was sick for a while…  
>I wouldn't blame anyone who stopped reading or following me. But for those who stayed: Thanks :) And I promise it will niver take that long (as far as I can help it of course! ;) )<br>But I hope you still liked it :) Reviews, PM's or any other suggestions are more than welcome :D**

**See you in another story! ;) **


End file.
